Sypha
How Sypha joined the Tourney Sypha Belnades was a witch who harnessed the energy of spirits to command the power of the elements. Sypha grew up among witches in Wallachia. When she was very young, children of the night, including the vampire Carmilla, darkened the hearts of men and helped spark the great witch trials which resulted in the death of many of Sypha's sister witches. 2 Both of her parents were killed in the process.3 Sypha escaped and was found wandering near a monastery in Wallachia and was granted protection by the church. Sypha would remain at that monastery for some time and would train as a monk. She eventually mastered the elements of fire, ice, and lightning by making a deal with spirits. Sypha had a burning desire to destroy anything tainted by darkness who she felt was responsible for mankind's actions against her kind and would become a hunter for the church. In Wallachia, during the year 1476, the populace became disturbed when monsters, who had until that point only been talked about in legend, started to appear in populated areas. According to rumors, they were commanded by a mysterious Count in black known as Dracula. Viewing the situation with great concern, the Eastern Orthodox Church sent out their troops to subdue to the threat. Because he was suspected to be a vampire, a secret team was deployed to find and defeat Dracula. Sypha was part of the hunting party formed by the Church to take on Dracula. Because the people of Wallachia were known to be afraid of witches, Sypha had disguised herself as a man in order to move around without concern. She was eventually captured by a Cyclops and was turned into a statue. After receiving no word from Wallachia for some time, the Pope turned to the Belmont family as a last resort. Trevor Belmont stepped forward to end the oppression of Wallachia. Trevor managed to put an end to the cyclops, and Sypha was freed of her petrification. She then decided to go along with him. Together with Grant Danasty, a freedom fighter, and Alucard, Dracula's son, the four heroes fought their way to Dracula's Throne Room. Through their combined efforts, they managed to subdue him. After the fight, they watched the Castle crumble at a nearby mountain cliff. All the monsters disappeared alongside with Dracula, and Wallachia was at rest. After the battle with Dracula, Sypha journeys into the future. She arrives in Santa Destroy and fears of a war between Russia and the United States, and fears that Holly Summers may be the cause. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Stands in her idle pose from Castlevania: Judgement After the announcer calls her name Casts fire, then thunder as the camera zooms then says "Prepare to face my righteous fury!" Special Moves Fireball/Triple Blaze (Neutral) Sypha's book appears floating in front of her and laid open and out of it appears a fireball, which is launched towards her opponent. Pressing B again launches three more fireballs simultaneously in a triangle formation towards her opponent. All four fireballs converge on the same point in front of her. Frost Wall/Icicle Blades (Side) A series of ice shields form a circle around her. If her opponent touches the shields when not blocking, they become frozen for several seconds. Upon pressing B again, long icicles protrude out from each of these shields. Ice Storm (Up) Sypha jumps into the air, opens her book in front of her and a series of flurry of ice daggers come out of it. She cannot attack again before touching the ground after this spell. Lightning Strike (Down) A giant lightning ball forms above Sypha's raised hands. It is then launched straight for her opponent and its slow movement can be directed with the analog stick. It stops traveling once the B button is released. If Sypha was in the air while performing this attack, she holds her hands downwards towards her opponent and the lightning ball forms in front of her hands there. Hammer of Thor (Hyper Smash) Sypha swing her mace powerfully upwards. If her attack lands on her opponent (which is unblockable), they are knocked upwards and backwards and Sypha points her mace in their direction and a massive beam of electricity shoots out of it towards them. Disintegrate (Final Smash) Sypha shouts "Here it goes" and spins her mace around a bit, hoping to hit her enemy. If she does, she announces "Grimoir!" and a giant book bound in chains is called forth from the ground. With a gesture, Sypha causes the chains to snap and it turns to the page she seeks. She calls out "Spirits, head my call, come!" and a magic circle forms around her opponent and a barrier is put up around its circumference. She informs her opponent that "You cannot escape from that barrier" and they get a panicked look on their faces and the barrier closes in a sphere around them and lifts them above the ground. Massive orbs of fire, ice, and lightning form and orbit and spiral inwards towards the barrier. Sypha yells "Disintegrate" and the barrier explodes. The book then disappears and Sypha tells them "That is the forbidden power." Victory Animations #Sypha swings her staff to her left, then swings it down saying "To truly change our world, I must grow stronger still." #*Sypha swings her staff to her left, then swings it down saying "I have no mercy for anything tainted by darkness." (Cornell or Holly Summers victories only) #Sypha closes her speel book and turns away saying "You must learn the difference between the wicked and the righteous." #Sypha casts ice magic then fire magic, then thunder magic and says "All power pales next to the forces of nature." On-Screen Appearance Sypha appears through teleportation and says "I shall fight you in the name of all my oppressed sisters." Special Quotes *Sypha appears through teleportation and says "Foul creature of darkness--your end is nigh." (When fighting Holly Summers) *Sypha appears through teleportation and says "Accursed vampire! It is time to die!" (When fighting Count Dracula) Trivia *Sypha's rival is a Swedish UAA army themed assassin, Holly Summers. *Sypha Belnades shares her English voice actress with Jirachi, Coily Rattler and Chizuru Aizawa. *Sypha Belandes shares her Japanese voice actress with Mai Shiranui and Patra. *Sypha Belandes shares her French voice actress with Wheelie Scooter, Momoko Dojima and Mew Ichigo. *Sypha Belnades shares her German voice actress with Shelby Woo. *Sypha Belnades shares her Arabic voice actress with Kitana, Lucina, Jody Summer, Raine Sage and April. Category:Castlevania characters Category:Female characters Category:Playable characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Good Aligned Characters Category:Characters with Instant Kill Hyper or Final Smashes